Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interconnection structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an interconnection structure having better conductivity and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the current manufacturing process of an interconnection structure, a through hole is generally first formed in a substrate, and then an electroplating process is performed to form a conductive material in the through hole so as to manufacture a conductive through via. Then, a circuit pattern connected to the conductive through via is formed on the substrate.
However, in the electroplating process, if the process time is too long, oxidation often occurs in the formed conductive layer. As a result, resistance of the interconnection structure is increased, and therefore the conductivity of the interconnection structure is reduced and the reliability of the interconnection structure is reduced.